Makas kidnapping
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: Maka is kidnapped by ...2 witches,wolf-witch,a witch s son and his a black blood and a kishin. Figured out who is yet. well if you havn t read the story. I suck at this, this is my first fanfic. Read it or I ll take you re soul.
1. The Kidnapping

**(Maka`s POV)**

I was just reading my book in my bedroom and then a hand from the window covered my mouth and dragged me out of my bedroom window and the person, at least I think it was human knocked me out.

I opened my eyes to see my body hanging in chains to a big tail, wait what A BIG TAIL uh oh, was I chained to Free`s tail, then I looked back down, I was floating in the air about a few meters of the ground, even over buildings and it doesn't help when I`m a little bit scared of heights, "well, I see your awake that's good" he said to me, he was in his wolf form and he walked up to me then he turned into his human-self and I fell onto an ice surf board, he picked me up to make me stand and took my black long coat of and he looked in it, I think he was looking for a book for me to read or a mirror so he could throw it away so I couldn't tell lord death anything, or the same with a book so I couldn't Maka chop anyone, he found a small mirror and he broke it and threw it away, I just stood there looking at him, after he did that to my little mirror he looked up at me and smirked I just looked down at my feet, he went closer to me and reached in all my pockets, he found nothing, then he put the book in my face "here, it's to read so you can calm down and not be bored on the journey, but I am only doing this if you promise not to Maka chop me with it, or you`ll get hurt, you understand" Free said to me, I just nodded and his big tail appeared and wrapped around me and he handed me the book, so I started to read.

After a while of the journey to somewhere I heard something behind us so I looked behind us and saw a girl on a giant tadpole coming towards us, I don't want to talk "hey Free, who`s that on the tadpole coming towards us" damn, why did I just talk, "that's Eruka Frog, she`s a witch" he replied, I don't like having conversations with someone who just kidnapped me. "Hi, you must be Maka Albarn, nice to meet you" Eruka said to me, I just nodded before I could say anything, like I said I don't want to talk to my kidnappers, specially when there a wolf-witch and a witch that can injure me easily or kill me easily, comparing I'm terrified at this situation but I fear the situation to come is going to be even more terrifying. After a while of us three I heard a screech coming behind us, "hi Maka, how are you doing, are you alright" Crona asked me, so that screech must be Ragnarok in his black dragon form "hello Maka, long time, no see, you know what's going on" he asked me, "hello Crona and no Ragnarok all I know that I've been kidnapped and being taken somewhere" I told him of what I know, he still frightens me a little. After a while of the journey to some- where Free clicked his fingers, I raised a brow and then Ragnarok covered my eyes, "hey Ragnarok, let go of me" and all he did was tighten his grip and before he did I was gripping on his hands but when he did tighten his grip my arms and hands just drooped down and I just relaxed sitting there not being able to see anything but darkness.

* * *

He let go of my eyes and I had to squint because the light was beaming and I saw Crona and Ragnarok in front of me walking forwards, again I don't know where I'm going, I turned my head around and saw Free behind me he looked down at me and smirked I looked back towards Crona and Ragnarok, we were just walking, we were in a sort of cave, then free picked me up and my eyes grew wide at his touch on my waist, "I think you'll be okay in between me and Eruka, you know so Ragnarok doesn't bother you. Is that alright Maka?" he told me and asked me the last part while I was in the air and turning so I would face Eruka, again I just nodded.

"Hey Maka, you scared" Eruka put her arms around me which made me jump and she giggled "yes" I sighed. She dragged me back, "you're all back, have you brought Miss Albarn?" I`ve heard that voice before, that's Medusa`s voice, "yes lady Medusa" Crona said then Eruka grabbed my shoulders and dragged me to Medusa`s view, she just smirked "vector plate" she said and one of her 'vector plates' got under me and dragged me towards her, she had her arms wide open like she was going to hug or grab me, I bashed into her and she wrapped her arms around me "don't worry Maka, you're not going to die here, well at least not this month or year and specially not by me unless he asks me to, but besides all that, Maka, there`s no need worry" she whispered in my ear "vector plate" and again in was underneath me and I flew into Eruka, and she wrapped her arms around me and put me down slowly then Medusa clicked her fingers and walked away, and I got dragged into a room that had white tiles everywhere the door was crimson red and so was the curtains, "welcome. Maka".

**Well, hope you liked it, this is my first fanfic I`ve posted online, new chapters coming up, hope Maka`s ok, and who is the person in the white tiled room, guess youll have to find out, next time, review plz, bye. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. ****.**


	2. the dinner

**(Maka's POV)**

"Asura" I said my eyes wide, "yes, it's me, so happy to see you Maka" he said with a wide grin plastered on his face while rubbing my cheek with one of his scarves , "well you two have fun now" Eruka giggled before closing the door, what did she mean by fun?

**(In the kitchen, normal POV)**

"What does everyone want for dinner, between spaghetti bolognaise or steak and chips?" Medusa asked everyone "I'll have steak and chips" said Free, "can I have spaghetti bolognaise please?" Crona asked, "I'll have the same" Radnarok said, "I don't mind, Medusa" Eruka said, "ok, because it'll take forever so I'll do take out, it'll be the same but I won't cook" "should I go and see if Asura and Maka want any food" Crona asked, "okay".

**(Maka's POV, in the white room)**

Knock, knock, knock, "um, lord Asura sir, and Maka, would you like dinner" Crona asked, "well, I would like a soul, could you go and get me that" he said turning to me smirking, "what the hell, kishin, you have Maka for that can't you eat her soul" Radnarok raised his voice at him, "Radnarok, don't say that to the demon-god-of-insanity that can kill you, and now you've probably frightened Maka" Crona said to him and he was right, I was frightened of what Asura and Radnarok said, I wonder why Asura would want me. "I'll have steak and chips, I was just joking, Maka what do you want, same as me or spaghetti bolognaise?" he asked me, "can I have spaghetti bolognaise please" I said quietly to him, like I said I was scared of everyone except Crona, frankly he is the only one I'll talk to unless I have to talk to someone else, and again like I said I_** don't**_ want to speak.

**(5 minutes later)**

"You want to go to the table now Maka" Asura asked me, I just nodded and he lifted me up from where I was sitting, oh and by the way I was sitting in the middle of Asura's crossed legs.

**(In the dining room)**

We were all eating, it was really quiet and all I could hear was forks scraping on plates. "Are you enjoying that Maka?" Asura asked me, I just nodded and he smiled.

**(After dinner)**

While everyone was talking and I was playing with the rest of the food, I yawned. "Okay time to go to sleep" Asura said to me while putting two of his scarves around my waist and lifting me up of the chair. We were in that white room again and I was in the same position as last time, resting my head on his inner thigh and I gently, slowly, fell asleep.


	3. Rock Band

**(Maka's POV)**

Knock, knock, knock, "uh, Lord Asura sir, would you and Maka like to play rock band with us?" Crona came in and asked him "ok, Crona, we'll come" Asura replied, what a demon god of insanity wants to play rock band, this night is getting weirder and weirder.

"Ah, your all here, great, what song and who's doing what?" Medusa said and asked, "I want to do the drums" Asura said picking up the drum sticks, "hey, I'll sing if we do where them girls at by David guetta" Free said and Eruka grabbed the other mic, guessing she wanted to sing the girl part.

The music came on, Asura was on the drums, Free and Eruka was singing, Crona was on the guitar, me and Medusa was sitting on the row of chairs at the back, I wasn't comfortable sitting next to her, A WITCH.

**So many girls in here, where do I begin, I see this one, I'm about a go in, then she says I'm here with my friends, she got me thinking, and that's when I said. Where them girls at, girls at, (oohh). Where them girls at, girls at, (oohh). Where them girls at, girls at (oohh). **

"So how you liking it so far" Medusa asked me, because of us two not talking and just hearing the music and Free for a long time she made me jump, I didn't say anything, I didn't know what she meant. Medusa looked angry, she grabbed my hand and lifted it up in the air, I was up in the air, it hurt, her grasp on my hand hurt. I struggled to get free of her grasp, she was too strong, she was a WITCH after all.

I think Asura noticed this because one of his scarves got hold of Medusa's neck, "let go of her Medusa" he said firmly, he sounded a bit like Free, but I won't say that out loud it might be an insult to both of them, although it might not be to Asura, comparing I will be saying that he is immortal, but Free might take it as an insult and hurt me, and I don't want that, I don't even want to speak, lay low insult an immortal werewolf and an insane kishin. Medusa dropped me and I landed sitting on my chair Crona came up to me and Asura, Medusa was still staring at me.

"Are you ok Maka" Crona asked while Asura scowled at Medusa, I think I was in shock or something because I tried to speak or move, but I couldn't, "Medusa!" Asura shouted, he most likely knew what was going on, "is she in shock, lord Asura sir?" Crona asked him, "yes, Crona, she is" he sighed. "Should I take her back to the white room, Lord Asura?" Free asked him, "yeah sure. Crona if you want you can go with her if you want" does that mean Asura won't be with me, this is the first time I will be somewhere without Asura since I was kidnapped.

Free picked me up bridal style, "it's okay Maka, you won't get hurt by me, plus Crona will be with you" Free said to me, I just stared at him for a while then at Crona. I heard Asura shouting at Medusa but because I was so far away I faintly heard something like 'how dare you do that to Maka', well something like that.

**(In the white room)**

With my knee's tucked into my chest, I was almost out of the shock, I could move a little but couldn't speak and all I could hear was Crona saying 'stop it Radnarok', he was saying that to him because of the whole playing with my hair thing.

I could move more than a few seconds ago, it's still me, Crona and Radnarok, he lifted be up by my legs with one hand, I was hanging upside-down , I was trying to put my skirt up so it wouldn't go down for everyone to see….

"Radnarok, put her down, you know she is just coming out of shock" Crona said trying to stop him, "no" he shouted then he pulled my arms down so I couldn't touch my skirt and it went down, my face heated up and I blushed a little with them two looking at my pants. I was really annoyed with Radnarok. I squirmed to get free out of his grasp but I couldn't he was too strong, his head came down to mine and smiled evilly which sent a chill down my spine, I struggled to get free but it was useless and Crona couldn't do anything he was too weak for Radnarok.

He lifted my shirt up and pulled it off so everyone could see my zebra bra then he pulled my skirt off and I was just in my underwear it was so embarrassing and scary, specially with Radnarok there.


	4. Whip

**(Maka's POV)**

"Stop it Radnarok" Crona shouted at him and he ignored him, he threw me across the room and I let out a squeak because of the pain that coursed through my back, Radnarok put his head out of the window and threw my clothes at the other corner of the room which I couldn't get because I was in so much pain and I didn't want to go and get them or move so Radnarok couldn't hurt me. "Hey you want to come in now, she's ready for you" he said to someone outside and he climbed through the window into the white room he had a whip in his hand and when he saw me he smirked which sent a chill down my spine and I was froze there in the corner of the room.

"Well, who we have here" the man said with a smirk and his grip tightened on his whip I just stared at him trembling, "this is Maka Albarn" Radnarok said like he was trying to sell me like a slave, wait was he? "Well are you going to talk or do I have whip you" he said my eyes widened as I was trembling, I think he noticed because he chuckled at my response to his words, "alright this first one is just for fun" he said while slowly walking towards me he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from my knees and whipped me on my wrist four times, he just smiled at my responses to it, I was yelping and I swear I felt tears forming in my eyes, he started to chuckle and whipped me five more times, okay it was official I was crying at the pain in my left wrist, I had three cuts on my wrist and they were deep.

I heard talking at the door it was Asura and Free, I was still in my under wear and still sobbing after what just happened, that guy quickly went out of the window, "take care Maka" he said to me with a smirk whilst he was climbing out of the window, "quickly put your clothes back on and stop crying" Radnarok said to me while throwing my clothes at me…

Asura and Free came in and saw me next to Crona with my knees tucked into my chest.

"Is everything alright you two" he asked "y-yes lord Asura sir" Crona stuttered a little I looked up and nodded, "okay then, Crona will you and Free go for now" Asura said, so the two went.

"Now Maka would you pretend to be a prisoner/slave for tomorrow afternoon" he said I just nodded, what the fuck, why the hell am I okay with this, "it is only for dinner you see, mine and Free's friend Darren is coming over and you know man stuff, oh and he will have a whip-" soon as I heard the word whip I started to tremble, "whoa, Maka are you alright, oh about Darren, he won't use the whip he will just have it for show and Crona will be with you and Radnarok will not be coming out all day" he explained to me.

After a while I fell asleep on his lap like nothing had happened.


	5. Two Brothers & Two Whips

**(In the white room)**

"Alright Maka, could you just stay here a minute" Asura told me as he got up, I just nodded, and the Kishin went, as soon as he went I checked my wrist where that scary man with that stupid whip came, they were starting to scar over but they still hurt, a lot.

**(In the living room, normal POV)**

"Ello, my insects" Asura said as he came in the room.

"You know you shouldn't say that, specially to family, my little Asura" Medusa said.

"shut up, witch" he said in a stern voice, after he sat down they started to talk about this afternoon with Darren.

"Alright Crona, are you okay with being a servant?" Asura asked him.

"Y-yes lord Asura" Crona stutterd.

"Please Crona you can just call me Asura, alright" he said.

"Alright A-Asura" Crona stuttered and again after a while of talking about this afternoon.

"Okay, is everyone alright with Maka being there. Oh, and Crona, did anything happen when she was in shock" Asura asked, Crona went rigid and slowly answered.

"W-wel-l, mmm-mm, so-" he got interrupted by Ragnarok.

"Well, all that happened was me playing with her hair and her hearing more about Crona arguing with me, by the way, I only said that because it would've took him forever to say it"

"Alright, I just asked that because she looks shook up by the word whip" Asura said.

It went silent for a while, until Medusa spoke.

"Well, lets get on" and everyone nodded and carried on talking.

**(In the white room, Maka's POV)**

Ow, my wrist is starting to hurt, when I rolled my sleeve up and saw the three blood marks were glowing in a crimson colour and it was painful, I had water in my eyes because of the pain that was coursing through my arm, the glow got brighter and brighter until all I could see was darkness.

...

**(A/N she fell to the floor and just lay there alone in the white room, she silently called for help but there was no one to hear her)**

**(In the white room, Asura's POV)**

"Maka!" Me and Crona yelled as we ran towards her, phew, she is still breathing, that's good.

"Is she alright" Medusa asked, I couldn't tell wether she was worried like me and Crona or just didn't care, ah it's so frustrating with that stupid witch.

Maka stirred a little, but it didn't look like she was sleeping, after all, when we got here she were just about breathing and if she was asleep she would of woken up by us screaming, it looks like she is having a nightmare, but she wasn't asleep, ugh, so frustrating. Her head was on her left arm and her other one was tucked in near her chest and her legs were in a sort of crisscross way, her left wrist started to glow a crimson colour, I leaned over to the glow and rolled up her sleeve a little and saw three crimson lines on her wrist and it got brighter.

Maka started to stir even more and beads of sweet were dripping down her face and she made a type of moaning sound like you would if you were having a nightmare, but this was no nightmare, something must of happened yesterday.

'Shit' I thought and glared at Crona and Radnarok as they looked at Maka, stirring more and her moans getting louder and louder, I swear I saw Radnarok smirk, that's it, I've lost it.

"Something happened yesterday and you know it" I shouted at them.

Everyone was took back at my sudden out burst.

"Hey, what's happening in here?" As I looked at the door behind Medusa I saw Free and Eruka, just that split second of looking at them there eyes widened as they saw my anger, then Eruka saw Maka, her moans were quieter but her stirring was the same.

"What happened to her" Eruka said as she ran to Maka.

"I don't know, ask them" I said as I pointed to the black blood duo.

Can't wait to hear their explanation.

"Go."

**(Maka's POV)**

All I could see was darkness all, I could hear is nothing, not a sound, until I heard a chuckle, I've heard that insane chuckle before, but who?

"Well, well, who do we have here, the great Maka Albarn, *sigh* it only feels like yesterday I put that mark on your skin, oh wait, it was yesterday. How do you feel, in pain?" That man with the whip from yesterday, I knew I'd heard that chuckle before.

I heard his footsteps come closer and closer until he came into view and was right in front of me, I tried to move but I can't, I can't move.

He kneeled down and whispered in my ear.

"Hehe, you can't move, not as long as your here, well, unless I say you can, but I might keep you there for a while, to have some fun" he put his mouth away from my ear, so I'm stuck like this until he says, Asura please help me.

"Aren't you gonna talk, or are you too scared Maka Albarn" he snickered.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

He stood up and went behind me, he put his left hand under my head and his right hand on my shoulder to pick that part of my body onto his knee, he was stroking from the top of my head down to my shoulder, please someone, help.

"No need to worry, this is just so you can't tell anyone what is happening here, or my name, it's not going to hurt, you just won't be able to move after an hour or so when you wake up, that's all" he said in a sly but a bit soothing, what, what am I saying.

"My name is.."

...

**(In the white room, Asura's POV)**

"Aaaaahhhhh" Maka screamed but still staying in her position.

"Maka" I said a little shocked by the sudden outburst of her screaming.

"Are you alright, did you get hurt, what happened?"

"I-I ca-can't move" she hastily said in a quiet tone.q

Everyone was took back.

**(Maka's POV)**

After a while of me not moving and everyone staring at me I heard a voice.

"Tell ya what Maka, because I'm feeling kind this morning and I will see you soon, I will let you move" that horrible man said, wait what, he's coming to see me.

I tried to move, and I did I moved, I got up and just thought of this day, what happened and how it happened.

"Go" Asura said.

Everyone looked at him with a questionable expression on their faces, including me.

"Radnarok and Crona, go" he said.

"What" Radnarok asked.

"What happened yesterday, go"

I went all rigid and so did Crona, thinking of yesterday like it was just now.

Radnarok looked at me, creepily then my wrist started to hurt, and I heard that voice again.

**"You wouldn't want Crona to get in trouble would you, say that nothing happened and you won't get hurt"**

"What ar-are you on about A-Asura" I hastily stuttered to him, in case I would get hurt by him for saying his name or for the Whip Guy to hurt me, damn, I know his name but I can't say it, what happened if he's that guy,that's coming over.

"They did something to you yesterday" he said in a stern voice.

"N-no they d-didn't" curse my stuttering, it shows that I'm scared which probably makes a hint that I'm lying.

"How did you get that then" Asura asked.

Then he grabbed my arm and rolled up my sleeve so that everyone could see the scars.

"Everyone out!" He shouted.

And everyone went out of the white room.

He pinned me to the ground, so I couldn't move and he was squeezing my wrists, it hurt.

"It's alright Maka, you don't have to cover for them, just tell me what they did do to you yesterday" Asura said in a creepy hush full voice.

"T-they di-didn't do a-anything to m-me" I struggled to say, his grip was tightening.

"You know it's no good to lie Maka, just tell me the truth and this will all be over" he insanely said.

**"Good work Maka, keep it up, you wouldn't want to get even more hurt would you? You know, that insane man will keep on hurting you until you say the truth, but try and sound more convincing, alright, Maka" **

Wait a minute, Asura's gone insane, insane over anger, is that even possible?

And he's being like this because he cares about me, that's right, he's been making sure I don't get hurt, well ain't that a fail.

'Let her go Medusa'

'Are you alright, did you get hurt, what happened?'

Also, him being like this is because of me.

"Maka, be a good girl and I will let you go" he said insanely.

"No-one did anything to m-m-me" damn, stuttering again!

"Please Maka, it's no good for you to do this, just say what they did and this will all be over"

His grip tightened even more, I started to cry.

"Maka, just be good, alright and I won't hurt you anymore, sound like a deal" he whispered.

I nodded.

"Good, now tell me the truth"

"Th-they did-didn't do any-anything to m-me" I weakly said to him with tears in my eyes.

**"Good, good, keep it up Maka, he's starting to believe you"**

"Fine, if you are saying it that much, it must be true" he said in his calm manner while letting go of me and helping me up.

I rubbed my wrists and Free knocked on the door and came in.

"Not to bother you but, Darren will be here in a bit, so I would hurry up and get ready." He said.

"Oh, right well, pass us the stuff and we'll get ready"

"Kay"

And with that it was just us, wait, I need to get ready, for what?

"Maka, you sure you want to be a servant, it won't hurt and be a lot of help but, you sure?" Asura asked me.

I nodded my head, and while I did my left wrist was burning.

**(A/N after she nodded her head, the view went to Maka's left wrist to see it glowing a little. Just to let ya know.:)...)**

Free knocked on the door again and came in with clothes for me and Asura.

"How long we got?" Asura asked him.

"20 minutes" he said as he left the room, just leaving me and Asura.

"Okay, you don't really have to wear this" I think I heard Asura mumble.

He saw me eyeing the clothes.

"You don't have to wear all of it, well you at least got to wear half of it" Asura said as he picked up the the top.

"What about this then" Asura suggested the top.

It was a black, white and red, like a maids dress but just the top part, the length of the sleeves are only up to the shoulders and instead of white thrills at the end of them there red, I don't like stuff like that.

I shook my head.

"Fine, what about this" he smirked while he showed me the skirt.

It was a red and black skirt with the three Kishin eyes on it, it was really short, it looked like it goes a place where people can just about see my vagina and the length of it was at least down to, we'll about a quarter of my thighs, it's too short.

I shook my head.

"Come on Maka, it that or nothing" he said.

I shook my head.

"Fine, nothing it is then" he whispered in my ear, then got on top of me and pinned me to the floor.

Great, he gone insane, again.

He bit the edge of my skirt and pulled it down and he did the same with my pants but instead of pulling them down he ripped them off.

He started to lick my inner thigh, I squealed but he just chuckled.

"You don't get it do you Maka? You are mine" after he said that he started licking again.

He took my top off then my bra.

"You belong to me" he said before reaching up and licking my breast, he switched his hands or his scarves and pushed me up against the wall.

He lifted my legs so they were over his shoulders and licked my vagina over and over, like he was giving me a bath with his tongue, I yelped.

Free came in, and almost fainted cause his blood nose.

"H-help" I said.

"No, don't, or I will kill you" Asura said insanely.

His scarf went to Free's neck.

"Sorry Maka but he's the only one who can kill me"

Asura licked my inner thigh.

I squealed as he chuckled.

"Mine, mine, your mine,Maka Albarn" Asura said insanely.

"Maka" Crona said.

"C-Cron-aahh" I squealed as Asura went closer to me and put his arms around me.

"Maka, wha" Asura said as he jumped back, I think he's not insane anymore, good.

He let go of me, when I fell to the floor he catched me in his arms.

"Maka, I'm so sorry" he said to me.

"Everyone out!" He shouted.

And once again, it was just me and Asura.

He quickly put my clothes back on, but he put the maids top on me and my normal skirt, but he forgot my pants.

"Ah, right, well Darren will be here in about 5 minutes so can you deal with not wearing them for now."

I nodded.

What else can I do.

Free knocked on the door but didn't come in.

"1 minute left Asura"

"Ah, screw it, I'm just gonna stay in this" he said.

"Okay Maka, all you have to do is serve the food that Medusa gives you and give it to the person who's meal that is, you understand"

I nodded.

"You two ready, Darren's gonna be here in 2 minutes" Free said as he came in.

"Yeah" Asura said.

"Come on Maka let's go" he said as he extended his hand to me.

I took his hand.

He led me to the kitchen where Medusa and Crona were setting up.

"You know what to do Maka?" Medusa asked me, I was afraid to answer her but.

I nodded.

"Good"

"See ya Maka" Asura said as he sat down.

Just before I could say anything the door slammed open and a dark tall figure stood in place.

"Maka, don't move until your told" Medusa said as she put her arm in front of me and gently pushed me back, the figure walked in and went to the table where Asura and Free were sitting.

"Asura, Free, long time no see" the man said.

"Hello Darren, how's life?" Asura asked while he sat down.

"Good, good you"

"Alright I suppose"

"And what about you Free?" Darren asked.

"It's friggin awesome, not being locked in a cell for the rest of my life" he practically yelled.

"Ah yeah, I forgot about that" both, Asura and Darren said.

"Well Darren, what do you want for starter, it's between fruit salad and herb soup or oxtail soup"

"Mmm, I would like the fruit salad"

"You Free?" Asura asked him.

"Nothing"

"You sure"

Free just nodded.

"Kay, Medusa, two fruit salads please" Asura shouted. Medusa was already on it, she gave Asura's bowl to Crona and Darren's to me.

Crona slowly gave the bowl to Asura, I just stood there until Medusa pushed me into Darren's, Free's and Asura's view, I slowly gave it to Darren and turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me a little.

"She's new, where you pick her up?" Darren asked while pointing at me.

"Death City, she's a Grigori so yeah, and I wanted someone to play with" Asura said the last part insanely, Medusa ran and smacked him across the head, he went back to normal and she dragged me back to the kitchen, I heard Medusa whisper "your welcome" to Asura.

**"Watch out, that mans in to Grigori girls like you Maka, I wouldn't let him hold you like that"** that man from earlier said to me.

I turned to Darren as he smirked and looked at me.

"You want fruit salad Maka, Crona?" Medusa asked us, we both nodded and she gave us our food.

After everyone ate there food and me an Crona took the starters in for Eruka to wash up.

"What does everyone want for main" Medusa shouted.

"Fish 'n chips" Free replied.

"Steak and chips" Asura shouted back.

"Mmm, what bout the Grigori girl over there" everyone neither froze or went rigid, including me.

"Darren, you serious?" Asura asked.

"No, of course not, I was just joking. Could I have cheese and chips please".

"Coming up".

After a few minutes, the meals were done and Crona served Darren this time and I served Free and Asura, this time, it wasn't so bad.

"Could I have some more water?" Darren asked, he could get it himself but oh well, he is the guest after all.

I walked over with a jug of water, I went to pour it but I saw the whip he had and I started to tremble, even the jug of water was jerking about a little, I accidentally dropped the jug and water and a bit of glass went on his lap, he quickly stood up.

"What the hell, these are new!" Darren shouted.

I turned around to get a towel but he grabbed pig-tails and pulled me so I was completely in his grasp.

He saw my scar from that guy and trailed his fingers on it, I winced at the pain.

"So that's why you dropped the jug, you were scared of my whip" he realised.

He got his whip out and trailed the whip under my chin, across the top part of my neck thn Crona came in to see this.

"Maka?!" He said.

"Ah, so your thee Maka, the one-" he got interrupted by the door slamming open and he turned around which included me.

"Told ya I will see you soon, didn't I Maka" I know him now, that's...

"Drake" Darren said.

"I see you still got your mark Maka"

"Who are you, and what are you talking about?!" Asura shouted and stood from his seat.

"He's my bother, Drake the one who made the marks on your precious Maka" Darren said while stroking my hair.

"Let her go!" Asura demanded.

"Oh, you like her like she's your daughter Asura"

"She is not my daughter, I just care about her"

Free mumbled something.

"What did you say Free" Drake asked with a smirk while walking closer.

"I said he cares for he too much sometimes" great, Thanks Free. (Sarcasm)

"Oh really" Darren snickered as he pulled my hair.

"Let's see how much you care about her, hey Asura" Drake walked over to me and his brother.

Darren threw me to the floor and got his whip out and whipped me across my back.

I screamed and cried, Asura and Free got them out and Asura picks me up like I was a little kid who just fell and I was crying.

The weird thing is that when he picked me up a vision of me when I was five and I fell over and hurt my knee and I was crying and Asura was there, he picked me up like he was doing now and rubbed my back and said.

"Sshh, don't worry Maka, your okay now"

**(Okay people, what ya think of that, just a little extra for Starlightstealer)**

**Enjoy!**

**Darren and Drake are chained to the wall.**

**Starlight: you saw this coming, hurting my friend.**

**Drake: yep, it was fun.**

**Starlight has a whip and whips them.**

**Starlight: WHIP THIS YOU FUCKING BASTARD! FOR MAKA!**

**The brothers: AHHHHHH!**


End file.
